


Boxing Day

by GammaProof



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaProof/pseuds/GammaProof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Boxing Day Bruce and Tony Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boxing Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written on Boxing Day, and I am just now posting it on AO3.

Bruce slowly blinked awake, the twinkle of the Christmas tree lights in the master bedroom still the brightest thing because JARVIS had shuttered the windows. Bruce had just laughed at the fact that Tony had wanted to put a Christmas tree in the bedroom, who would do that? Tony Stark, that’s who. But when Tony had explained he did it because he wanted it to be the first thing Bruce saw on Christmas morning, a Christmas tree, with presents for Bruce, he said no more about it. Bruce looked down and he was still wearing the Christmas pyjamas Tony had given him the morning before. Polar bears with Christmas hats (“Because you’re my fluffy bear!”). There was no arguing with Tony’s nicknames, and maybe his hair had gotten a little long lately. Tony was still asleep snuggled into his chest with his legs wrapped around one of Bruce’s. Bruce had told him a million times to wear a shirt to bed in case it got chilly, but he never listened, so here he was snuggled into the warm, flannel-clad Bruce, not that Bruce would complain about that. Bruce smiled. His biggest worry was Tony getting cold at night? Things really had changed. Even though he’d been living in Avengers Tower for over 18 months now it was still hard to shake the feeling of having to run all the time. He had been with Tony almost as long and Tony still surprised him with his thoughtfulness all along the way. Bruce had to smirk at that. Who would believe Tony Stark was thoughtful? Bruce thought about looking at a clock, but did it matter what time it was? On his chest Tony let out a sigh in his sleep. Bruce just pulled the covers up higher, closed his eyes, held onto Tony, and slowly went back to sleep.


End file.
